


Hello

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, VigOrli - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old song on the radio finally sets two lonely men on the road to happiness together.<br/>Inspired by Lionel Ritchie's song Hello</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Orlando

Title: Hello (1/3)  
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17, eventually. G this chapter   
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando   
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.   
Beta: The wonderful ~+N~, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.  
Inspired by spending way too much time listening to Lionel Ritchie this week  
Chapter 1: Orlando’s POV

 

_I've been alone with you_  
Inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door  
Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
Because you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you 

 

Orlando hummed along to the song on the radio as he drove to the set. The song seemed to cover just how he felt. And it set his mind to wandering.

It all started years ago, when he was walking across the lot with Dom. They were chattering away, like they always did, about nothing important. Seems like it was probably what they were going to do with their time off that weekend. When they looked up they saw Peter talking to someone. Someone who seemed to just shine with an inner spark. Or at least, that’s how Orlando saw him. Sandy brownish hair, blue eyes, and just a presence. You could just feel an energy there. When they got close enough, Peter called them over to meet their new castmate. They all shook hands, exchanged all the common pleasantries, and then Peter led the new person, Viggo, away.

Orlando felt like his hand tingled afterwards, and was very lost in thought after they walked off, only nodding and mumbling answers back at Dom. Strange, he’d never been so affected by anyone this way before. So, this was to be the new Aragorn, the person to replace Stuart, he mused. When they got back to costume, they changed and said their goodbyes for the night, heading for what was home right now.

Orlando didn’t see much of Viggo the next few days, while he was fitted for costumes, trained for sword fighting, and generally made ready for the grueling role he’d undertaken. 

By the weekend, everyone had agreed to meet at a local pub. Blow off some pent-up steam. Orlando and the gang that had already been dubbed the Hobbits were involved in some serious drinking. Between pints of the local beer, they spent their time on the dance floor, flailing about, being young and stupid. So when the older contingent entered, joined by their newest cast mate, no one really noticed. Except Orlando. Who, having already had more than he should to drink, was bouncing about in what everyone knew was his normal style, kissing and hugging everyone he came near. When he grabbed Viggo into a big hug, the man gave him a quick squeeze back, but then pulled away, seeming to be embarrassed by the show of affection.

Orlando, being drunk, simply bounced off to the next person he came upon, kissing them and dragging the poor soul onto the dance floor. He didn’t notice the look coming from Viggo, or hear the conversations going on about each member of the cast.

Come Monday, Viggo had official joined in filming. He and Orlando spent most of their time on set together, and found that they began to spend more and more off set time together too. Which suited Orlando very well. He enjoyed the time with Viggo. They shared many similar views on things, liked a lot of the same music, and even had shared tastes in books. Or at least the few that Orlando read. Most of the group found that if they went looking for one they normally found the other. 

Orlando tried very hard to think of Viggo as only a friend and mentor. But in his heart, and dreams, it was more. He found that whenever they all had an extended break from filming, and went their separate ways for any time, he missed Viggo. And found himself calling Viggo at odd times about the silliest things. And Viggo always seemed happy to hear from Orlando, spending however long Orlando needed talking.

When filming was finally over, and they all went home, Orlando felt at such a loss. He no longer had his young friends to go and play with, like he had for almost two years. He no longer had Viggo either. And that hurt, sometimes so much that he found himself crying in his bed at night.

He knew this was silly, that they were grown men, with lives and careers and other people that needed and depended on them. But it didn’t make it any easier. Orlando threw himself into his roles, working hard, trying to make a name for himself as more than just a pretty face, or as Legolas. He tried dating, seeing several beautiful young women, until his publicist paired him with a young woman who was in need of a push. Being seen with him would help her career, and make all the talk about Orlando and his being single still calm down.

Orlando tried to make everyone happy, but it just never seemed to make him very happy. No matter what he did, where he went, there was always someone talking about him, or wanting more. He still saw some of his old friends when he could, but they all had new projects too. 

And the more time went by, the less he saw or heard from Viggo. He knew that Viggo was busy, had a company to run, books to write and promote, and movies of his own to make. But he missed his friend.

Finally, while driving along, listening to the song and thinking about how badly he missed Viggo, and admitting to himself how he really felt, Orlando made a decision. When he got to the set that day, he made arrangements to take some time off.

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - Viggo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old song on the radio finally sets two lonely men on the road to happiness together.  
> Inspired by Lionel Ritchie's song Hello

Title: Hello (2/3)  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17, eventually. G this chapter  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.  
Beta: The wonderful ~N~, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.  
Inspired by spending way too much time listening to Lionel Ritchie this week  
Chapter 2: Viggo’s POV

 

 

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_  
And tell you time and time again  
How much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello!  
I've just got to let you know  
Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you 

 

Viggo sat in his little room behind his studio, looking at all the photos he had hanging there, and listening to that damn song again. Somehow it always got to him, made him think about things he knew he shouldn’t. Made him want things he knew he’d never have.

He started thinking, which he found himself doing more and more lately. About the time he’d spent in New Zealand. He never did get around to thanking his son for pushing him to go. Had to remember to do that one of these days, he thought. That was maybe the best, and happiest, time of his life.

Viggo couldn’t forget that first day, standing on the lot, watching the two young men still in costume, walking towards them. One was obviously a Hobbit, from the shaggy wig, clothing and large hairy feet. The other was a vision like he’d never seen before. Long golden hair, lithe frame that seemed to float, and a twinkling smile. And when they shook hands after being introduced, he honestly thought his skin tingled. They didn’t get to talk much that first day, Viggo being led away by Peter.

A few days later, several of the older cast members dragged him along to the local bar for an evening of drinking and camaraderie. The first thing Viggo saw when he entered was the same young man, now without the wig, and decidedly drunk, twisting and bouncing about on the dance floor with the younger crew. When Orlando spotted them, he came bounding up, and wrapped himself around Viggo, giving him a hard kiss on the cheek. Viggo hugged him back gently, and then pulled away. The feelings from having this decidedly different but beautiful creature so close were a bit frightening for him.

By Monday, everyone on set knew Viggo, at least a bit, and were thrilled to have him there. He spent the next two years forming life-long friendships. On free days, he was off fishing, hiking, taking photos, always something new to see or do. And most times it was with Orlando. They spent most of their time talking or sharing all the new experiences to be had in this beautiful country.

Time seemed to stop when they were together. They both even seemed happy just sitting in the same room reading. They didn’t need to talk, just being together was enough. And when they were apart for extended trips home, they called often just to share what they had seen or done that day. Viggo wished it would never end. But he knew, from years of this kind of work, that it would be over too soon. And it made his heart ache.

After filming was finished, and all the promotion for the films, he no longer got to see his friends as often as he wanted, but they all seemed to find time here and there to be together. Just not all of them at the same time. And all except Orlando, who was becoming a big star in his own rights. 

It seemed that not a week went by that Viggo didn’t see something, or hear something about Orlando and the latest film he was starring in. And photos, lots of photos. Of course, Orlando was beautiful, and everyone wanted to capture him doing whatever he was up to at the moment. And he had a girlfriend now. Someone to keep him busy and happy when he wasn’t working. But he never looked truly happy. He looked sad, and often like he was lost.

Viggo missed Orlando, sometimes more than he wanted to admit. He wanted to pick up the phone and call Orlando like they used to, back when they talked all the time. But since he hadn’t heard from Orlando in what felt like forever, Viggo assumed that Orlando had moved on, built a new life that didn’t involve him anymore. It hurt, but it was for the best, he was sure. He just wished that somehow they could have stayed at the least friends. But then again, what did Orlando need with him, an older male co-star that had his own life to lead?

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3 - Together at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old song on the radio finally sets two lonely men on the road to happiness together.  
> Inspired by Lionel Ritchie's song Hello

Title: Hello (3/3)  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing.  
Beta: The wonderful ~N~, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.  
Inspired by spending way too much time listening to Lionel Ritchie this week  
Chapter 3: Together at last

 

_Hello!_  
Is it me you're looking for?  
Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you 

 

Secretly, Dom knew how Viggo felt, he’d stayed in close contact with his old co-star and they’d become close friends. Viggo tried to play it cool, but he always had to ask if Dom had heard from Orlando, and what they talked about, what Orlando was doing now, how he was, and was he really happy. Dom knew, and he didn’t want Orlando to come waltzing back into Viggo’s life and hurting him.

Orlando pulled up in front of the house, noticing the old truck parked in the driveway. ‘Looks like something he’d have,’ he thought, and took a deep breath. He’d had a little trouble talking Dom into telling him where to find Viggo. Dom didn’t seem to think it was a good idea for him to just pop in and surprise their friend. 

It was late, had been dark for a couple of hours, and Orlando sat in the car in front of the house for a few minutes, watching the windows, finalizing what he planned in his mind. The lights were still on in the living room, and he could see someone walking through the room. He hoped Viggo was alone. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if there was someone else there. But Dom had assured him that Viggo was still single and living by himself.

‘Well, sitting out here isn’t going to solve this.’ He gathered what bit of courage he had and got out of the car. Walking to the house, he had to talk himself into following through with the plan he’d been forming for the past two weeks, since deciding he had to see Viggo again.

Straightening his clothes, he rang the doorbell. He could hear Viggo muttering through the wood as he waited, and suddenly, the door opened, and there he was, looking almost shocked to see Orlando on the doorstep.

“Orlando?”

”Viggo, I know it’s late. I just drove down from where we were filming and I really needed to see you and I hope I’m not interrupting anything but I just couldn’t wait anymore and….”

“Orlando, you’re babbling. Is everything all right? Come in.”

“Sorry. Thanks, nerves and all, I guess. Didn’t know if you’d want to see me after all this time.”

“Of course I want to see you. Don’t be silly.”

Viggo led Orlando into the living room, where he’d been reading.

“Would you like something to drink? I can make tea if you want, or something stronger?”

“No, I’m fine. I just….I needed to see you, talk to you. See if what I keep thinking and feeling is just me.”

Viggo sat down across from where Orlando had dropped onto the couch. He watched Orlando babbling, nervous and fidgety. He wondered what this was all about. His heart was thudding in his chest, his nerves on edge. Viggo had thought that he could handle it if he were to see Orlando again, could play it cool, be relaxed, at least on the outside. He hadn’t actually thought they would ever see each other again. Other than sharing friends from filming, they really didn’t have any contact anymore. And even with that, they never saw those friends at the same time. And yet here was Orlando, sitting on his sofa, chattering and nervous, and all Viggo could think was how he wanted to take the young man in his arms and sooth away all the tension he saw there. Make the world better for him.

“Orlando, is everything okay? You seem so nervous, and it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other. Why are you even here?”

“I’m not sure why I’m here. I just know that the more time that passes, the more I miss you. And lately all I can think about is seeing you, being with you. Then I heard an old song on the radio, and decided I had to come, see if I was crazy, or if there was a chance you missed me, like I miss you.”

Viggo’s heart leapt into his throat. Orlando missed him, thought about him, wanted to see him? Then why hadn’t he called before this? Viggo stood up, starting to pace, trying to think how to put into words what he felt, how he’d felt since as far back as he remembered.

Orlando started to panic, seeing Viggo walking the floor. Maybe he shouldn’t have come, this was a mistake. He stood up, planning on telling Viggo he was sorry, he’d just leave. But his movement made Viggo turn, look at him so honestly, all the barriers that he’d put up for years slipping away. Viggo felt he had to take this chance, it might be the last one he ever had with Orlando. Without saying another word, he stepped in front of the young man, and taking a deep breath to steady himself, reached for Orlando, pulling him into his arms and pressing his lips against Orlando’s mouth.

Orlando leaned into the embrace, bringing his arms up to encircle Viggo’s neck, opening his mouth, and himself, to Viggo’s caress. Both sighing as they parted, Viggo leaned back to look into Orlando’s eyes. He was almost afraid of what he would see there. But all he saw was the same love and happiness he felt in himself.

Afraid that if he said anything, Viggo would pull away from him, Orlando leaned forward to kiss Viggo again. When they finally parted, Orlando smiled.

“I was so afraid of how you’d feel, what you’d think. But all I wanted, all I’ve ever wanted, was for you to do this. To hold me and love me like I’ve loved you. You do love me, don’t you?” he asked shyly.

“With all my heart, baby. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I was afraid that if I said anything, I’d scare you away. And having anything from you was better than nothing.”

“We’ve been a pair of fools, you know. We’ve wasted so much time, so many years, when we could have been together and happy.”

Viggo finally loosened his hold on Orlando, taking him by the hand and leading him back to the couch, sinking down and pulling the much loved younger man into his lap.

“So, where does this put us now? I keep reading how you’re happily seeing someone, and that the two of you are very much in love, even getting married.”

“It looks that way to the world, doesn’t it? But it’s a front, all of it. Everyone thought I needed a girlfriend to look normal, and she needed someone to take her places and be seen with, to push her career. We just happen to fill a need for each other. The tabloids see us, and write what they think they see.”

“So, where does that put us? Is this just a curiosity thing for you? Or is it more? Because if you are just here to play with me and leave, then we need to stop now. My heart can’t take that kind of pain.”

Nuzzling into Viggo’s neck, Orlando shuddered and tried to not cry. He couldn’t imagine what kind of pain Viggo had gone through to make him think like this. Couldn’t he see how Orlando felt?

”No Vig, this isn’t a game, or curiosity. This is what I want. I want you, and only you. I have since the first time I saw you, I think. I just wasn’t smart enough to do anything about it.”

Wrapping his arms around Orlando tightly, Viggo kissed the top of his head and smiled.

“Orlando, from the moment I saw you I knew you were special. And after all the time we were together, I knew I loved you. I just couldn’t see you ever wanting me. And now that I have you here, in my arms, all I want is to show you how much I love you.”

“Then show me,” Orlando said, looking up with big eyes, “Take me and make me yours.”

Which was all the encouragement Viggo needed. Moving his hands to Orlando’s face and cradling it gently, he pressed soft moist kisses across his eyes, cheeks and finally capturing his mouth in a soul-searing kiss. When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, they smiled. Orlando moved off Viggo’s lap, standing and holding out a hand to him. Viggo stood, took Orlando’s hand in his own, and led him down the hall to his bedroom. Closing the door softly behind them, he turned to gather Orlando close to him again.

“You sure this is what you want?”

“I think this is what I’ve always wanted, and who I’ve wanted it with.”

Gently leading Orlando across the room, Viggo stopped at the edge of the huge four-poster bed. Kissing Orlando gently, but thoroughly, he started to unbutton Orlando’s shirt and slide it off his shoulders. Orlando shivered at the cool air on his heated skin. He brought his hands up to reciprocate and removed Viggo’s shirt, finally having the freedom to touch the soft furred expanse of chest, flicking his fingers against the tightly furled nubs, causing Viggo to groan.

Hands roaming over each other, relishing in the feel and ability to finally touch what they had both wanted for so long, both men were lost in their own world, filled with nothing but each other.

Finally separating, they moved to the bed, Viggo pushing Orlando down and pulling at his jeans, freeing him of the constricting material and leaving him laying there in his boxers, while Viggo stripped of his own pants and crawled onto the bed.

“Still don’t believe in underwear, Vig?” Orlando teased.

“Didn’t see the need, just sitting around by myself.”

“So, can we get with the less talk and more action here? I seem to have a problem you need to take care of.”

Laughing, Viggo lowered his mouth to Orlando’s chest, sucking in a dusky nipple and biting down gently. Orlando whimpered, arching up into Viggo’s mouth. Viggo sucked and nipped at the distended flesh until Orlando was a writhing mass under him. Moving to the other nipple, he gave it the same loving treatment until he thought neither he nor Orlando could take much more. Moving lower, he worshipped every spot of skin he could, trying to make sure Orlando knew how much he loved and wanted him. Coming to the sun on Orlando’s stomach, he drew the inked flesh into his mouth and sucked, marking it and savoring the salty bitter tang from the stained skin. Moving lower still, he nipped and sucked at the pointed hipbones, holding Orlando down when he started to press up. Viggo licked and sucked his way down to the insides of Orlando’s thighs, which fell open to allow Viggo all the room he could want. 

Moving up the insides of the smooth skin, he stopped to inhale the scent of arousal, his own aching cock pulsing with need at the odor. Lapping across Orlando’s tight sacks, and up the throbbing shaft, Viggo raised his eyes to watch as he devoured the leaking cock. Orlando wailed, thrusting his hips up sharply. Viggo placed a hand on Orlando’s hip to hold him down, while using his other hand to cup the tight balls and roll them carefully. As he sucked, sliding his mouth up and down, taking as much as he could of Orlando into his mouth, his fingers slid down the sweaty crack, searching for the tight portal. Finding the furled opening, Viggo ran his finger round and round, teasing Orlando, making him plead for more. As he pressed firmly against the opening, pulsing against the muscle, he sucked harder, until Orlando came, his essence gushing down Viggo’s throat, his name a chant on Orlando’s lips.

Moving up the limp form, Viggo licked the sweat from Orlando’s body, coming to rest against him and kissing him soundly. Moving to lie next to him, pressing as closely as he could, he asked if Orlando was all right, he was still gasping so hard.

“More than all right. But you know what would make me better? If you would make love to me.”

“I thought that was what I did, babe.”

“You did, you are. But I want more. I want you to take me, to be in me, to make me whole.”

Groaning at Orlando’s words, Viggo kissed him again, trying to pour all the love and desire he held into that one kiss. Pulling back, he reached into the night stand to rummage for the supplies the needed. Finally finding a box of condoms and a tube of lube buried in the mass of papers and books, he moved back onto the bed and next to Orlando.

“Hope this stuff doesn’t really have an expiration date. They’ve been in there awhile.”

“You haven’t been with anyone? Why?”

“Because I didn’t want anyone else. I just couldn’t seem to find the want or desire to bring anyone else into my bed.”

Orlando rolled into Viggo’s arms. “That’s the sweetest, most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.”

Smiling and taking Orlando’s mouth again, Viggo rolled them over until he was resting again between Orlando’s spread legs. His hands ghosted across smooth skin, exploring everywhere, until Orlando was once more writhing under him, begging for more. Reaching for the lube, he popped the cap open, coating his fingers. Rolling them so they were laying side by side, Viggo pulled Orlando’s leg over his waist, reaching between his spread thighs to again find that small opening. Running his moistened fingers against him, until he pressed down, Viggo finally slid a slick digit into Orlando. He moved slowly until he was sure that Orlando was comfortable, adding a second finger and finally a third, working and stretching the tight muscles, glancing across the small bump inside that had Orlando crying out with each pass.

Finally, deciding that neither of them could take much more, and that Orlando was as prepared as Viggo could make him, he pulled his fingers from Orlando’s body, only to hear whimpering and begging for more. Rolling them both back to rest between Orlando’s legs again, Viggo reached for a condom, opening the package and rolling the latex onto his overheated shaft. Spreading a generous amount of lube along his cock, he lined himself up with the prepared hole. He leaned down to kiss Orlando as he pressed forward, penetrating the tight ring. Orlando stiffened at the intrusion, the burning almost unbearable at first. Viggo stopped moving, pulling back to see the pained expression on Orlando’s face.

“Baby? You want me to stop? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No…no. Just give me a moment. I’ll be fine.”

Viggo caressed Orlando’s body, kissed his face and neck, anything he could think of to distract him from the discomfort. Finally Orlando moved a bit under him, letting him know it was all right to move again. 

Viggo pressed forward again, going even slower, until finally he was fully seated within Orlando. They lay there for a moment, letting Orlando become accustomed to having Viggo inside. When they both could wait no longer, Viggo started a slow and steady rhythm, rocking in and out of Orlando. As the tension built, their movements sped up, until they were almost frenzied in their desire for completion. Feeling Orlando shuddering under and around him, Viggo moved a hand to encircle Orlando’s weeping shaft. Pumping firmly while almost slamming into the tight heat, Viggo brought Orlando over the edge for a second time. As Orlando’s body pumped thick pearly strands across Viggo’s hand and his own chest, Viggo followed him into bliss, back arching and sighing Orlando’s name over and over. Collapsing, Viggo rolled to his side, pulling from Orlando’s spent body. Removing and discarding the condom, he gathered Orlando’s spent frame into his arms, holding him close and whispering words of love and devotion. They fell asleep this way, wound around each other, sighing happily. Feeling like they were finally whole.

They awoke the next morning to the sun streaming in through the light curtains. They hadn’t moved during the night, sleeping in each other’s arms. The sound of someone rattling about in the kitchen had them both curious about who else was in the house. Kissing Orlando, Viggo got out of bed and pulled on his jeans. Leaving Orlando to get cleaned up and dressed, Viggo went into the kitchen and found Henry at the stove, making breakfast.

“Hey! About time you guys got up. I was getting tired of waiting, thought I’d fix something to eat. Thought you might like something too. I have water going for tea. Want a cup?”

“Henry, what are you doing here? And what do you know about anyone else in the house?”

“Well, it’s Sunday, so I’m supposed to be here today. I saw a car out front, and when I didn’t see anyone on the couch, or in my room, I looked in yours. You two slept right through the whole thing.”

“You opened my door and checked out who I had in there? And you’re okay with this?”

“Dad, you two have been mooning over each other for years. It’s about time you both worked it out and got together.”

“You’re a smarter man than I am, son.”

They both turned to the door when they heard Orlando clear his throat. His hair was dripping from the quick shower he’d taken, and he looked extremely nervous to find Henry there.

“Morning, Orli. Ready for something to eat? I have food about done, and tea is ready too.”

Laughing and ruffling Henry’s hair, Viggo went over to gather Orlando back into his arms. Where he should have been for the last few years. Kissing him, he sat Orlando at the table and brought him a plate of food. As they all sat down to eat, Henry flicked on the radio. As Orlando stopped with the fork part way to his mouth, the soft lyrics of Lionel Ritchie singing Hello came floating across the kitchen. He turned to look at Viggo, as Viggo turned to look at him. They both burst out giggling.

“That the song?” Orlando asked.

“Yep. Evidently we now have an ‘our song’,” Viggo giggled. 

As they sat and finished their breakfast, they made plans for the day. And those plans involved working out how they were going to spend the rest of their lives being happy and together, as a family.

~end


End file.
